


DISCOVERED IN A GRAVEYARD – BETWEEN THE SCENES

by cloudless9193



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:36:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2561576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudless9193/pseuds/cloudless9193
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A fresh view of the The Professionals episode Discovered in a Graveyard, inspired by Macklingirl and Firlefanzine. <br/>If at all, you only get glimpses of the lads. For the most part I've confined myself to use extra grainy stills right before or after Bodie, Doyle and sometimes Cowley appear on the screen, set in chronological order. I've chosen one of the most beautiful songs I've ever heard to accompany the sequence of stills, performed in an appropriately quiet way by Skeggs.</p>
    </blockquote>





	DISCOVERED IN A GRAVEYARD – BETWEEN THE SCENES

**Author's Note:**

> A fresh view of the The Professionals episode Discovered in a Graveyard, inspired by Macklingirl and Firlefanzine.   
> If at all, you only get glimpses of the lads. For the most part I've confined myself to use extra grainy stills right before or after Bodie, Doyle and sometimes Cowley appear on the screen, set in chronological order. I've chosen one of the most beautiful songs I've ever heard to accompany the sequence of stills, performed in an appropriately quiet way by Skeggs.


End file.
